


Devil Bruel

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Parisona! [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Gen, Parisona AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Ivan was having a rough enough day, what with his parents getting divorced and all. Ivan didn't need that nor an akuma showing up, especially not when said akuma was his dad.Ivan has more than just his girlfriend looking out for him, however, but to save his father, he'll need more than her help.





	Devil Bruel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to the what I'm calling the Horror timeline, just so you know.

Ivan was sick and freaking  _ tired  _ of running from akumas.

It wasn’t as if he had a choice, really - it was either run or get hurt, transformed, or face some other unpredictable and potentially permanent effect on him. Ladybug and Chat Noir were amazing, and they had a perfect track record, but Ivan knew there was a chance - however small - of failure, and while that fear kept him running from today’s akuma, it also kept him up at night.

Hawkmoth had taken on a new level of brutality lately - his akumas’ powers were more deadly and less weird, with more powers & more lethal weapons on their persons. Akuma alerts were getting more serious, and other Miraculous heroes were showing up more and more.

So far, nobody had been killed or gravely injured; Ladybug was credible for the latter, and the former had yet to occur, so nobody knew if Ladybug could revive the dead.

With his recently-divorced dad staring him down and heavy, floating blocks of stuff Destruction Worker had taken from the earth ready to crush him at his dad’s command, Ivan thought he was going to be the first.

Ivan had had a lot of firsts in relation to akumas; he was the first akuma, who got him his first and only girlfriend, and now he would be the first to die by one of their hands. 

His savior and greatest ally would arrive at that point, appearing at first as only a mere voice in his mind. It was a bold, courageous voice, the type you’d hear from a hearty, jovial warrior who should have retired long ago.

_ “Have you no desire to continue?” _

A horrible headache started to sting in Ivan’s temple, and he fell to the ground, rolling around in pain. Destruction Worker paused at the shock, and he would have jumped down to investigate, but the heroes showed up and grabbed his attention, distracting him from his son.

_ “There is too much to live for than to die here… am I correct? If you truly believe it is so, then we shall forge a contract.” _

Something appeared on Ivan’s face. It was a mask. Ivan suddenly had the weird realization that the pain would go away if he took off the mask. Slowly standing up, he grabbed the mask, and with a rip… 

_ “There will be plenty of pain to go around, my boy, but if you can take the blows thrown so far, I know you can throw your own power back!” _

…Ivan got  _ everyone’s _ attention with the blue flames that furiously arose on the streets. They engulfed him, the flames taking a few seconds to truly absorb him before moving behind him to take on an entirely separate form… 

It was clad in red & gray armor, with a physique not unlike that of a American football player - albeit, with their helmet off. Elderly-gray hair that rolled down through its sideburns and smoothly into a mustache adorned its face, and it was also wearing what oddly looked like a jogging headband, with a symbol similar to the wrestling belt on its waist. In its hands it held a giant war-hammer.

The eyes of Ladybug, Chat Noir & the new mysterious transformed heroine calling herself White Tiger widened alongside Destruction Worker’s; the villain’s from surprise and the heroes’ - especially White Tiger’s - out of recognition. This wasn’t the first time someone had awakened to what was apparently called a Persona, after all!

“So you’re the power that resides within me?” Ivan spoke, his voice calm but rough at once. “Thanks for showing up; now I - no,  _ we _ have the power to save my dad!”

Regaining his bearings, Destruction Worker snarled at his son, his crane-claw arms snapping at the ready.

“Right then…” Ivan uttered the words quietly, but his tone was steeled for the battle ahead.

“ _ Smash him… Yoshihiro! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshihiro would most likely have a ton of Physical spells, and maybe one or two Fire, Electric &/or Ice spells as well.  
> Arcana: Fortune


End file.
